


waiting room

by evaneddie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, alternate to 3x03, but yolo, even after watching code black and the night shift, fit/seizure, i don't really know medical shit, most likely inaccurate af, protect buck 2k19 to 2kforever, side buddie but mostly just the fire fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaneddie/pseuds/evaneddie
Summary: instead of buck just collapsing from exhaustion, what if he went into a fit/seizure?





	1. BUCK

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @xtb2x on tumblr:
> 
> Hey, could I get the reunion scene where instead of buck nearly collapses he instead goes into a seizure or fit and Eddie rushes over to him (can we get some dad!Bobby thrown in there too) 😘😘 keep up the good work 🥰
> 
> i hope this is okay, thinking maybe of doing this as a multi chapter thing? each chapter will be from a different perspective, and really short.

It's all so tight, his chest and his lungs, like they're just deciding to give up on him. To him it's really no surprise though. He's gone through quite a lot recently. First he'd had his leg crushed by a ladder truck, and the healing process with that is still pretty much ongoing. After he had been on the mend, his leg caused him to have multiple blood clots, some even forming in his lungs at his welcome back party. Coughing up blood was a bastard, more painful than you could imagine. So due to that, he's been put on blood thinners. Blood thinners while being trapped in a tsunami with your best friend's kid isn't the best mix. Not to mention the crazy amount of cuts and scrapes he's aquired everywhere. Mainly that one on his arm. That was the one that had been giving him issues. But none of it mattered at the time. Finding Christopher was his top priority. He hates himself for losing him. Hates himself for barely even being able to get the words out when informing the boy's father.

But Christopher's safe. Buck can feel his body giving in, collapsing in on itself. The kid is safe, and now he can finally let the tiredness of the day take over his body. He can't breathe though. He's watching Eddie hug his son from a distance, so grateful that Christopher is alive. He's watching on, but he can't breathe. He knows that he's in the arms of Hen, Chimney, and Bobby, but he can't suck in any air to project his voice outwards.

Honestly, he wouldn't even care if this was it for him now. If he dies now, he dies knowing that the kid he loves as his own is safe. That is all that matters.

Every muscle in his body tightens, and he feels a spasm he can't control, not really sure where it originates from. Perhaps his arms? Soon, every limb and fibre of him is convulsing and he loses his vision. Everything goes black, and he can't feel anything anymore. He's just... numb.

_I'm sorry, Eddie. I tried to protect him._


	2. BOBBY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like part 2

"Kid?" Bobby isn't often one to panic in situations like this, but there's something about seeing someone you love go through it that makes all reasonable thoughts fly out the metaphorical window. Buck's like a son to him. An annoying, smartass, brave son. He wouldn't trade Buck for the world though.

"Help me lay him on his side," he says to both Hen and Chim, but also to really nobody in particular. "Recovery position."

There's running footsteps behind him but he pays them no mind as he holds Buck's thrashing arms and watches as Hen climbs up on the bed to straddle his legs. They'd never seen a fit so severe before, and they have to hold him down for his own saftey.

Bobby doesn't want to think about what is causing it. Not after everything that's happened recently. It could be any number of things, some way more serious than others. So it's best not to jump to conclusions and worry not only himself but his team, the team he has to be strong for. The little boy that Eddie holds in his arms, cradling his head so he can't see anything but Eddie's shoulder.

"Cap, is he okay?" asks Eddie, but Bobby gives no response. Truth is not something he's equiped to give at the moment. Lying would do nobody any good, so he stays quiet, ignoring the panicky query.

They need to get Buck inside the hospital. It's only meters away, so it shouldn't be too difficult.


	3. HEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 :D

Hen sits next to Eddie after checking over Christopher one last time, ensuring that he is a hundred percent okay. Apart from a scrape on his face and being completely tired, he's in perfect health. She smiles at Eddie without a word, and places her hand on top of his. It's a gesture she knows that he will find somewhat comforting, but it grounds her too. That's one of her best friends that she just witnessed have a terrible seizure. It's not something you get over quickly. This was for sure going to give her nightmares.

They're all just waiting for news. More than likely it was the blood he'd lost from the wound on his arm that caused the fit. But that doesn't make it any less terrifying. Those damn thinners. 

She tries not to think too much as to what's happening on the other side of the doors. It would make her too anxious to cope. The seizure had still been going when he was wheeled away, so there was no telling how long it lasted. If it were more than five minutes long, the outcome would probably not be one any of the team want to hear. But she has high hopes that it was short enough for him to be okay. He has to be okay. 


	4. CHIMNEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im literally uploading these all at once cuz why not?

The waiting is the worst part. Not knowing what's happening. Not knowing what's going to come of the events. That's the worst part about being a paramedic. You keep the patient alive until you arrive at the hospital, then you hand the case over and that's usually it. It isn't often you get to experience the outcome, and it's not usually someone you know, someone you love. So it can more times than not be easily brushed off. Sure, you care, because otherwise why would you be doing this job? But this is different. This can't be brushed off.

It's his co-worker, his friend, his girlfriend's younger brother - shit! He hasn't called Maddie yet. Oh, she's not going to take it well. He can't say he would blame her though, as he himself isn't taking it well.

He scrolls the contacts in his phone until he gets to her name. Maddie. How would he even tell her? What is he supposed to say?

But she doesn't pick up. He leaves her a message to call him back as soon as she can, but they both know he will just call again in five minutes. She needs to know where her brother is and what's going on.

He's so tired. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he yawns silently and jerks his head up when he hears his name being called.


	5. MADDIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written madney before, let me know what you think :)

"Chim?" she calls out as she jogs through the entry doors. In seconds she's bounding into his arms, and crying softly. She knew Buck was hurt, even though he wouldn't tell her on the phone. All that he wanted to do was find Christopher, not a single thought on his mind for his own wellbeing. But when she arrived and they weren't anywhere to be seen, she'd noticed a voicemail on her phone. Her stomach dropped to her feet.

This couldn't be happening again. It shouldn't be allowed to. Hasn't he gone through enough already? But it was happening again. One day she knows she's going to have to call her parents and give them bad news. They wouldn't care, but she thinks they would have the right to know. Hopefully that day isn't today. It can't be today. She's supposed to go before him, because she's older. Buck is supposed to live a long, happy, and fulfilling life. He's supposed to get married to someone he loves, and he's supposed to be a dad. Buck is supposed to grow old, and die of natural causes. Not now. It's too soon.

Her arms are wrapped around Chimney's neck tightly, hanging on for dear life. He plants a soft kiss on her temple and guides her to sit down on the hard chairs.

"We haven't heard anything yet," he whispers to her, holding her hand and letting her rest her head on his lap as she curls up on the plastic.

She just nods, not sure what to say next. 

"Family of Evan Buckley?"

Everyone stands immediately, even Eddie does, holding a sleeping Christopher in his arms.

"He's okay," the doctor begins. "He suffered severe blood loss due to being on anticoagulants, so he's had a transfusion. We should know more in a few hours. Go home and get some rest, all of you."

Maddie nearly drops to the floor in relief, tears streaming down her cheeks. He's okay. He's okay.


	6. EDDIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part :D

Bobby had offered to take Christopher home with him and Athena, because Eddie said there was no way in hell he was leaving. But he also couldn't leave his son just yet. Not after the day he's had. So while Eddie was grateful, he politely declined, even though he knew Chris needed to rest.

So he devised a plan when it was just him, Maddie, and Christopher left. Everyone else had gone home for the night, after asking for text updates whenever they could.

He and Maddie make their way to Buck's room after she had some strong words with the doctor when he said they couldn't see Buck yet. Yeah, that didn't go down too well. He would sure have to tell Buck about that one when he wakes up. When. Not if, but when. He smiles at that thought, thanking the heavens that Buck is okay. 

They reach the room, and Maddie makes her way into the one next door, with an empty cot. Wheeling it in as quietly as she could, she tells Eddie to put Christopher down on it. They cover him in blankets and keep him close by as they seat themselves on either side of Buck. 

Eddie takes Buck's left hand in his, frowning at how cold his fingers feel. He's felt that hand before. He knows it's not supposed to be this cool to the touch. No hand is supposed to be. Being careful of the IV giving Buck fluids, he wraps his hands around the fingers and attempts to warm them up with his own body heat.

It works to a certain extent, and he and Maddie don't speak the rest of the night, until Buck wakes up.

Watching Buck fall to the ground earlier had pulled at his heartstrings. In the moments leading up to then, he'd realised he has more than friendly feelings towards Buck. Eddie had seen the relief evident in his eyes when he realised Chris was alive. It's only now that Eddie figures out he's had these feelings for Buck for a long time, but when he saw how much love Buck has for Eddie's son, he fell head over heels, all at once.

He can't tell Buck any of this, though. There's no way he feels the same. But it doesn't matter right now. All that matter is his two favourite people are going to be okay.


End file.
